Maybe There Is Love
by thatonegleefan
Summary: Santana or S is a short-tempered bad girl from Spain who lost two important people. She goes to London and returns two years later. Belle and her Family are moved to Spain by the Feds after their attack in Normandy. These two girls meet and realize that maybe there is love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

* * *

><p>Barcelona, Spain. Two years it's been since Barcelona was the new home of the Manzoni Family. Well, now the Johnson family. After many (failed) attempts to assimilate to the French the Feds, decided to send the Family to Barcelona. Due the fact that the languages are quite similar and its a bit far from Normandy. Since Luchese Men (The old guy in jail.) found them they, have been more low key in Barcelona. Now that they know what they are capable of and that Giovanni is worth more than 40 million dollars they are more careful than ever<p>

Sure Warren still up with his mischievous ways. Maybe the corner store, which blew up, was by accident or maybe Maggie helped a little. Giovanni may have beaten up that man who was looking at his wife like a piece of meat or maybe not. Belle might have beaten up the girl who stole her new flats while she was in gym class. But they knew that they had to be careful, and honestly they wanted a place to call home for more than 90 days.

Since that horrible day, Belle hasn't been the same. She didn't believe in love anymore. Sure she saw the way her parents loved each other but she knew love wasn't for her. She gave up on it. She had given Henri the most precious thing she had, heart, soul, and virginity, and after the bliss of the high and he passed his Exam he ends it with one phone call. If there ever was an 'it'. He didn't only break her heart, but he also broke her hope. Her hope that maybe one day she could have a 'normal' life. Maybe suicide wasn't a highlight in her life but could you blame her she lost hope. Hope is the only thing a person needs Desmond Tutu once said 'Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness.' how could someone go on when they don't see the light in their life.

Her family sees it too. They see that she isn't the same, but they think it's because of what happened that night. Maggie tried to talk to her, but Belle just brushed her off. Maggie could see what Henri had done to her, she knew the moment Belle went for the phone hoping it was Henri; she knew when Belle told her to throw out her fairytale book. Belle spent many nights crying herself to sleep. She has very little hope, but the few hope that she still has she wishes that the pain will go away.

In those two years, Belle and Warren moved out of their parent house to their own. Of course, they didn't move very far just the house next door.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez is the name her parents gave her, but she prefers S. She gave herself that after she beating the living crap out of the man that her mom was cheating with on her dad. Santana hates her mom because when she was being trailed for beating the guy she didn't even say anything. She didn't defend her or went to the trails. She let her boyfriend send her to jail, and thankfully her dad paid the fine, so she didn't have too. Her dad still doesn't know about the affair. After the trial was over, she went to live with her older brother Alex because she couldn't be in the same room with her mother.<p>

Santana was the sex without commitment bad girl until she met Brittany. Their love was innocent, and it changed how Santana looked at love but it didn't last. Santana was and still is very short tempered, and Brittany could only take so much before she couldn't take it anymore. A small break turned into a long break until she also lost hope in love too after Brittany met a new guy. It hurt more than she likes to admit but what hurt more was losing her best friend Mike in one of the many illegal street races they had on their motorcycles. Santana had lost both of them on the same day. She lost two very important people in her life in a very small amount of time.

She still get nightmares at nights of her and Brittany spending times on the beach. It starts out with Santana waking up looking for Brittany worriedly. She calms down once she sees her in the water swimming. Then out of nowhere Brittany is gone. Santana goes to the beach where she is to find her but never does. That's when she wakes up.

After losing so much in so little time, she went to spent two years in London to finish college. Now she is going back to the place she likes to call home. With her brother Alex. He is doing well for himself he became a lawyer and is becoming one of the best. He earns more than enough money to take care of himself and his sister. He knows Santana is smart; she did get a career in what she loves and is good at math.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Hey guys I wanted to update yesterday but I couldn't.

Did anyone see the new Glee episode yesterday? What did you guys think?

I'm glad some of you guys know the book or the movie Tengo Ganas de Ti. Lillianne von Phoenix was the first to guess so she's my favorite.

Also, I'm going on a hut trip and I'm staying there for a week or so (I'm so fucking excited! Nothing but nature and friends). I might not update in a while.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't see anyone there for her when she got off the plane. She heard a puppy cry.<p>

"Look at her like a lost puppy." It was Alex she smiled, but still gave him her back. Santana was wearing her usual leather jacket with a white shirt, jeans and a beanie that Alex snatched. That when she tackled him down. Although he was a guy, Santana was much stronger than him and taller.

"S be careful the jacket is Prada," Alex said pleadingly, and she helped him up. Santana looked at her brother he looked the same, but he was different. The suit the tie Alex looked happy with himself. The smile he had reached his eyes. After a long hug, they both went to the parking garage. There there was beautiful 2015 gray 911 Porsche. Her brother unlocked the car.

"No way that's your car. Come on give me the keys. I'm driving the beautiful car." Before he can say no she takes the keys and heads towards the driver side.

"No. S I haven't even had it a month, please be careful." He said as he got in the car. Santana turned the car on and heard it roar to life. She then zoomed off to the streets of Barcelona the place she missed but was too scared and sad to come back too.

"S please slow down I want this car in one piece." Santana obeyed her brothers pleads and slowed down. They made the trip back to his apartment with small talk about her time in London.

"I bet you enjoyed the ladies." Alex smiled at Santana.

"I did but I mostly focused on my studies." Honestly Santana tried to sleep with a girl, and she did, but it didn't feel right. Not after Brittany.

She parked the car in the parking garage of the building, and they headed up to his place.

"Would you look at this place. I see you are doing well for you." Santana said to her brother proudly. It was a large one bedroom apartment with a large living room and kitchen. Her brother turned the attic into a room for her. Her room wasn't too big, but it was nice and homey. There were boxes scattered around the room.

"I brought your things in from the garage and tried to fix it up for you but as you can see I didn't finish."

"Its fine." She went to see the picture that was on my nightstand. It was a picture of Mike and Santana in the swimming pool hugging each other. He was smiling at the camera while Santana was looking at him. It was when they broke into a swimming pool with their girlfriends. Both of them seemed triumphal. Alex saw that Santana picked up the picture.

"I thought that if you didn't want it here we could put it away if you want." She didn't take her eyes off the picture. She looked at it affectionately and had a small smile on her face. She felt a knot form in her throat but said.

"I love this photo." Alex patted her back and went downstairs. Santana tried to unpack, but all she wanted to do was go see her bike in the parking garage. So that's exactly what she did.

She took the elevator to the garage and saw what she wanted covered by a sheet. She swiftly took the sheet off. It was obvious the bike hadn't been touched by anyone by the amount of dusted that flew up when she moved the sheet. She looked at her 2011 Triumph Thruxton 900cc. She felt it carefully as if the bike was made out of glass. She gingerly got on it. She put her keys in the ignition turned the key the bike roar to life instantly she smiled. Santana took the bike on a ride. She took the bike with no real destination in mind. She rode it until the sun came down. Santana went where they used to hang out hoping she could race again. When she got there, it was lonely no soul in sight. 'I guess a lot changed in two years.' She thought to herself. The structure they used to have pull-up competition was torn down. She smiled remembering the memory of when she beat Chino also the same day she met Brittany.

She walked around remembering how noisy it was. She recalls hearing the roars of the bike, the carefree laughter of everyone and the music. Her phone rings and Santana checks her pants. She finds her phone in the breast pocket of her leather jacket.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, stranger long time no see." The girl says to her.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"You don't know who I am?" The girl says playfully. Santana smiles instantly recognising the voice.

"Of course I know who you are." Santana smiles.

"I want to see you." The nameless girl says.

"Right now?" Santana asks her clenching her jaw.

"Yeah, at the Plaza." The girl said.

"Alright I'll see you there soon." They said 'see you later' and hung up the phone. Santana got on her bike and went to the Plaza.

When she got to the plaza, there was more life there than at the old meeting place. She saw a lot of familiar faces but didn't say hi to any. Santana was looking for the particular girl.

"S!" A man called for her. She turned.

"Chino? How are you?" She asked her old rival. Chino was a tall guy with light brown eyes. He had short hair pointed up. He was very handsome.

"Thing have been a bit boring around here if you ask me. I didn't know you were back." Santana nodded uncomfortably. "Welcome back. I've been hanging out with your friends, and we agreed to go eat later you should come." She tensed it had been two years since she'd spoken to any of them. She was looking for an out.

"I'll see." She said only.

"You should go. They'll be glad to see you." With that Chino walked away. Santana went to a bench and sat down. She reached into her pocket and took out a cigarette and lit it on. Santana was there for a long moment waiting for the girl. She inhaled the smoke into her lungs loving the burning sensation of it. She felt warm hand covering her eyes and smiled knowing who it was.

"Excuse me are you the one that wrote 'I love you.' on top of a bridge?"

"Tina." Mike and Santana met Tina and Brittany at a party that they crashed three years ago. Mike was stealing money from her wallet, and he still had the ball to invite her out after he found out it was hers. Tina was Brittany's best friend but since Mike's death they haven't spoken much. They sat there without a word being spoken.

"How much you've grown. How are you." Tina told her and touched her face affectionately.

"Who gave you my number," Santana said with a smile.

"You already know. Your brother." They both let out a chuckle. There was silence again.

"Hola," Tina said simply.

"Hola? What do you mean Hola? Come here." Santana stood up and picked Tina up quickly. She grabbed her by her hips and spins them around. Tina lets out a carefree laugh looking down at Santana. She spins her several times. Nothing but laughter was leaving their lips. Santana put her down carefully and gives her a long hug. They walk around in an embrace with beers in hand.

"You look beautiful. I bet you have a line of guys waiting to go out with you." They both smile.

"Since then I haven't been with anyone." She said with a sad smile.

"Me either," Santana said too then smiles.

"You little shit! You are such a liar." She said as she threw the beer at Santana. Both laughed out loud.

"No! No! No more lies." She said backing up from her with a huge grin. Once again they embraced and continued walking.

"Have you heard from Britt?" Tina asked the brunette.

"No, not even when I was in London." She said sadly.

"I saw her one day. You know how she is always very nice, but it wasn't the same."

"Nothing is." Neither said anything to each other. Both of them thinking of Mike.

They continued talking for the next couple hours about the last two years of their lives.

"I better get going," Tina said sadly.

"I'm going to go eat with the old gang you should come," Santana asked Tina but she nodded in the negative.

"Come on let's go," Santana begged.

"Not tonight. We'll see each other some other time. I promise. " Santana understood it would be too much for Tina so she nodded, hugged her goodbye, and kissed her forehead. They went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Belle always had an affinity for the art music, reading, drawing, and most importantly, photography. Since her arrival in Barcelona, she has thrown herself into taking pictures of anything and everything. From the smallest of objects to people. Any moment she finds worth the shot she takes it.<p>

Belle and Warren went to the Plaza naturally with guards lurking around. That's when she saw them. These two girls one was carrying the other in the air. They were being carefree and laughed. She recognized one of them, Santana. Belle took a few pictures of them.

Warren went home with the guards while Belle stayed back with the car. They finally gave them a car. It took some convincing, but she got her way not only to get a car but to stay out without the guards. She didn't know why but she followed Santana to a gas station. Santana went inside to pay for her gas. Belle was distracted looking at Santana while she was driving that she hits the bike, and it fell over.

"Fuck!" She said, but she got out of the car. She saw the gas was spilling so she put it on her tank.

"Excuse me did you come here with someone?" The guy from the gas station said to Santana.

"No why?" The brunette said as she looked at a magazine.

"Because someone is stealing your gas."

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing." Belle immediately put the pump back and hurried back to her car.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life," Santana said quietly and ran to the car. Belle turned to look where the brunette was when she heard the door open and saw someone sitting in the passenger seat.

"Boo!" Santana said, and Belle screamed.

"Well shit," Santana said thrown back by Belle's beauty. Belle quickly got out of the car and Santana followed.

"Would you look at this a beautiful thieve," Santana said with the car keys in her hand.

"Give me the keys." Belle reached for them, but Santana was much quicker and moved before Belle got the keys.

"Why would you take my gas?" Santana asked.

"I was only going to get a little bit," Belle said nervously.

"You took all my gas." Santana turned and saw that her bike was on the ground. Belle tried to hold in a laugh after seeing Santana's horrified expression.

"Who the fuck are you? What have I done to you for you to do this to me?" This time Belle let out the laugh. She felt a little sorry, but Santana's face expression were too funny to not laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hit it." Belle said laughing see didn't know why the situation seemed funny in her mind. Santana tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't she silently cursed and took it to the back of the gas station.

"Give me my keys." Santana didn't say anything she just continued hauling her bike.

"Give me my fucking keys! Or I'll-" Belle said louder.

"What call the police? Come on go on. Let's see what happens." Santana said to Belle.

"Now let's go because I'm late," Santana said to Belle as she walked to the car.

"Look this might work with other girls but I'm not like them. I'm not taking you anywhere!" Belle said following her to the car.

"No? Well, I'll take myself." Santana got in the car. She closed the door and put on the seat belt.

"What the hell do you think you are doing." Belle hit the window. Santana locked the car.

"Hey, open the fucking door!" She kept hitting the car. The car turned on, and she started driving.

"Son of a Bitch! Get back here." Belle said, but the car was already moving. She ran for the car; the car stopped.

"Open the door. Open the Fucking Door, Or I'll break the window." Belle insisted again getting angrier by the second.

"Shhh. Calm down. Look at my lips and repeat after me. The. One. Stealing. Is. Me. Come on say it." Santana said cheekily.

"Look you see this ring." Belle showed her the ring on her middle finger with a sweet smile. "Well, if you don't open the fucking door I'm going to smash the window then your face. Do you understand fucker." Santana still had a smirk, but you could see a bit of fear in his eyes. She looked at the finger than at her face several times until she unlocked the passenger door. Belle quickly got in.

"By the way you're going with me because you're paying my dinner."

"I hate people like you," Belle said frustratedly. With each passing moment regretting more and more following the bad girl.

"What irresistible." She said confidently with a smile. Before Belle said, anything Santana started driving. It was quiet for a while neither knowing what to say to the other stranger.

"By the way my name is S." She said suddenly.

"What kind of name is S. What name are you hiding let me guess. Samantha, no! Sandra or Sandy?" Belle said with a smile.

"No Santana." She said only, but Belle could see her clenching her jaw.

"I like it. You shouldn't have to hide it." Belle said quietly after a stretched silence.

"What's your name?" Santana asked.

"Ginabelle." Santana laughed at her name. Santana kept on bickering at her Belle.

"Hey! It was my grandmother's name. Fucking dumbass." Belle slapped Santana. Santana didn't mind the slap or said anything about it.

"But my family call me Belle and my friends call me Gin." Belle ignored Santana's laughter.

"Tonic," Santana said with a laugh. Belle laughed a fake laugh with her.

"Do you what taekwondo is?" Santana nodded in the negative. "It's a modern martial art the consists of my foot down your throat in a fraction of a second," Belle said gravely.

"I don't like being threaten," Santana said a bit angry tightening her grip on the wheel.

"I bet that a first huh? But one day someone is going to come into your life and make you see how much of a pathetic asshole you are."

"Oh yeah?" Santana said. They were passing a dirt area. She jerked the car to the dirt. Belle leaned into her. The brunette was swerving the car in all direction. She went on a ramp. Belle was terrified because how was she supposed to explain this to the Feds and her parents. Santana started doing donuts so that all Belle could do lean on her. She smirked and winked at her Belle just gave her an annoyed look. Then Santana went the other way so she could lean on Belle. The whole time she was laughing.

"Don't fucking laugh you imbecile. Fucking stop the car." Belle shouted at Santana. Then the car stopped abruptly, and Belle went to Santana's crotch area.

"Woah, I didn't think you would do this on the first date." She said cheekily. Belle immediately got up.

"This isn't a date!" She rubbed her head where she hit herself. They got out the car and saw the damage that was done by Santana. Luckily for them you could say all, they had, was a flat tire. Belle went for the spare Santana went to help but Belle brushed her off.

"You've done enough I can do this myself."

"Fine I'm going to go pee," Santana said as she walked away. Belle smoothly started to change the tire. Thankful that the Feds had taught her something useful.

"Your parent were very brave," Santana shouted as she peed.

"Why is that?" Belle asked annoyed.

"To give you your name. Did they not think of all the jokes about how stupid your name is."

"Well, I wouldn't know my parents died." Suddenly Santana stopped peeing. Her smile vanished.

"What are you done?" Belle smiled. "It was just a joke." It was Belle's turn to smirk and wink. Santana just shook her head and smiled.

"This girl will be the death of me." She said to herself with a lingering smile. Belle had successfully changed the tire without the help of Santana and went to get in the car. They both got in the car.

"So where are we going to eat?" Belle asked.

"You are going with me?" Santana asked very surprisedly.

"Yeah, I guess. I just moved here. Meeting new people would be good." Belle shrugged as she turned on the car.

"Okay cool." Santana smiled. "So where did you move from?"

"Um, from the States. New York." Belle said quickly.

"Cool, So hows my English?" She asked self-consciously. Belle bit her lower lip.

"It's good. Do your friends speak English?" Santana smiled confidently.

"Yeah, we all speak English so don't worry about it. You obviously speak Spanish how did you learn?" Both of them had gone from English to Spanish without really thinking about it.

"I learned French then I was taught Spanish, and it's pretty similar." They arrived at a small restaurant. They got to a secluded area of the restaurant for them. Santana had texted one of them, and they met her at the entrance. She had introduced him as Chino to Belle.

"Guys I have a surprise for you," Chino said to them.

"Shut up we don't want surprises!" One of them said playfully. Since they got inside they, could hear them joking around.

"Remind me to kick your ass tomorrow," Chino said as they walked in. They all stayed still trying to make sure that that was their old friends S. Once the shock was worn off the guys went to greet her with hugs.

"Guys this is Bella." He said. He pointed at men naming them one by one "Alberto, Benito, Cecilio, Diego, Enrique, and Esteban." They all waved

"Belle," Belle said correcting Chino. They all started to mess with her a bit.

"Careful guys she knows how to taekwondo." The bad girl said playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Diego went towards her trying to punch her playfully. Belle on reflex kicked him in the face. His nose was bleeding.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry are you okay?" Belle's hand went to her mouth in awe. The guys and Santana laughed at Diego.

"Well, damn aren't you a badass!" Chino said.

"That's what you get for surprising her," Alberto said.

They went to their table and made small talk. Mostly about girls. Belle had an amused look on her the whole time.

"So when you guys get together you don't talk about us but about our body parts?" Belle smiled.

All of them shamelessly nodded in agreement and let out a laugh.

"You guys are a group of a bunch of wusses." They all oohed at the insult.

Enrique grabbed some food from his plate and threw it at Belle. The guys oohed again. Santana gave her a look that said 'you asked for it.' Belle just smiled.

Belle threw some food at Diego.

"I'm going to the bathroom before this gets ugly," Santana said to Belle throwing her napkin at Belle. She threw it back distractedly because she was too preoccupied with the food fight and just nodded. Before she left the room she, turned to see Belle. She was smiling and throwing food. In Santana's eyes, she looked beautiful. She was carefree at that moment. She and Chino were old rivals but at that moment, they silently agreed that it was all left in the past.

On her way to the bathroom, she bumped into some guy.

"Sorry." They both said and continued on their way. She went to wash her hands. The door to the bathroom was propped opened.

"Beautiful are you waiting for someone?" She heard the guys say.

"Jajaja well, you, of course." That's when she heard it. The voice could only belong to Brittany. She quickly got out of the bathroom to see if what she heard was right but by that time she was out of the bathroom she saw no one.

She went back to her friends. The food fight had turned into a dance party. Belle and Diego were on top of the table dancing. Santana smiled at the sight but what had just happened still lingered in her mind. They finished their dinner and went their separate ways. They did, however, promise to keep in touch. On the ride back Santana was being very quite Belle didn't know what was wrong they were all having a great time.

"Man! A bunch of idiots but very sweet and funny." Belle said referring to Santana's friends. Santana nodded. Santana kept asking her questions about New York. Belle kept her answer short and vague.

"Stop! Stop stop!" Santana said out of nowhere. She got out of the car without saying goodbye. Belle heard a knock on her window and turned to see who it was. It was Santana, Belle rolled down the window.

"Can I come in." She knocked on Belle's head. Belle just laughed.

"You don't know what you'll find there."

"I don't go anywhere without knowing how to get out."

"Then that's a problem," Belle said.

"I guess it is."

"Maybe you can just peek in through a window." Belle smiled.

"So can I have your phone number?" Santana asked.

"I'll tell you what. I'm going to start driving you remember my licence plate. My licence plate will take you to my place. My place will get you to my number. Good luck." With that Belle rolled the window. Santana was about to look at the licence plate when Belle started to speed up quickly.

"Wait!" Yelled Santana but continues running.

"PBX-2385," She said to herself and stopped moving and gave Belle a thumbs up. Belle saw from her rear view mirror with a smile on her lips. Hoping that, she'll see Santana again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

My trip was fantastic I had a blast. I love playing spoons and bullshit best games ever! When I got back that Monday I went to see, Sam Smith and it was incredible. Since I live in Vail and the World Ski Championships are here I'm volunteering which mean I won't much time to write.

Please Review let me know what you think. Let me know if I suck or if you like it.

By the way I changed a few things in the last two chapter they are pretty small changes.

* * *

><p>Belle went to her parents home with a goofy smile. Her mom had just finished making dinner for the family. Belle walked in with a smile still lingering. She said a quick hello to her mom and went to the fridge for some juice. Maggie stared at her with a knowing smile. She hadn't seen her daughter with that smile since Henri.<p>

"Where have you been?" Maggie questioned playfully.

"I went to have dinner with some new people I met. They were nice." The younger blonde said trying to sound casual.

"As in more than one person? So you aren't going to have dinner with us?" The older blonde asked.

"Yeah, I met them after Warren and the Feds left. I can still sit down with you guys." Belle said walking from her parent's house to hers.

In her room, she went to the house phone. Her fingers typed in the all too familiar number. She called him. She was hoping he wouldn't answer so that she could hear his voice, but he did answer.

"Hello." He said in his French accent. She did the only thing she could think of, hang up. The amount of call she made had become less as the time went on. For, the most part he never answered because he wasn't home yet from work. After she'd call him, she would listen to her new favorite artist Sam Smith. Hearing his voice somehow made thing better, and his music was perfect for the broken heart especially when the album ended with 'Make It To Me.' It gave her hope that maybe there is love.

"Belle dinner will be ready in 15 minutes," Warren said through the door. Belle got up went to the bathroom and made sure she didn't look like she just cried.

"Your mother told me you were out with some friends. How was it?" Giovanni asked.

"It was good. We went out to eat and hung out." Belle said with a bright smile even though she was trying to act casual. Maggie looked at her daughter with a small smile thinking that she might go back to normal.

Maggie asked Belle and Warren about their time at the plaza and how their college classes were going. After dinner, they went into the living room to watch tv. For the first time in a while Belle thought that maybe everything was okay. At least for now.

* * *

><p>Santana was in an old familiar place. She knew she shouldn't be there, but she was. She went to the payphone that was in front of the house. Santana saw a car pull up to the house. On instinct, she went to the wall next to the payphone to hide herself. She didn't dare look who came out of the car because a part of her knew it was Brittany. Santana didn't want to find out if she was ready to Brittany.<p>

After five minutes, she got out of her refugee. She looked at the window where she would sneak in through when she wanted to see Brittany. She saw the silhouette of the blonde. Santana felt her heart in her throat.

She picked up the phone put in some change and dialed the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" It was Brittany. Santana wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Hello?" Brittany repeated. There was a long silence.

Santana panicked so she hung up the phone and ran as fast she could as far away as her legs took her.

* * *

><p>The next couple of day consisted of going to gym to box and to try to find Belle's address. The more she searched, the more Santana realized this was going to be harder than she expected it to be. Every time she looked it up her computer would get all crazy or when she had a lead and went back to it was like the information vanished.<p>

Boxing was something Santana picked up while she was in London. Santana always knew how to fight but through boxing she did it with more strategy, and now she didn't pick fights. There she let out the frustration of having seen Brittany. At the gym, she boxed guys and girls without getting in trouble. It was good for her to let it out.

Santana met a guy who asked her to fight while she was at the punching bag. Since the beginning, he was a dick. When they were going to fist-pump each other, he hit her head not hard but he was trying to be disrespectful. Santana was learning to keep control of her anger. It was very obvious that the stranger was trying to spark hers.

Punches were being thrown but were being covered as well.

"People like you don't get very far." The guy said to Santana while they were in the ring.

"You don't know me," Santana said a frustrated trying to keep in check her anger.

"I know who you are. We hung out in the same circle." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah where?" Santana said still trying to control herself.

"The street races." That threw her off, and he took the opportunity to punch her in the face. Santana lost her balance and fell. She quickly got up. She cornered him and punched with all she had. She was angry all she saw was red. He fell on the ground, and she continued hit him in the face once, twice, and three times. She would have kept going if it weren't for the other guys stopping her.

She realized what she was doing and stopped. The man was smiling because he got what he wanted which was to rally her up. Santana didn't even get his name before she left. Still mad at herself for losing control.

After her much-needed shower, she got a call from her dad asking her to meet him after she finished with what she was doing. After going to the gym, Santana went to meet her father for some lunch. It was the first time she'd see him since she left.

"Santana," He said but she ignored him. "S! Come here. I see you are doing good." It was obvious that he had been drinking because he spilled some of his drink on her shoulder.

After some small talk (that had nothing to do with Santana), her father had started talking about how some friend of his needed help in a local play and wanted her to help him.

"No way! I don't want to help. Fuck that shit." Santana said still frustrated from earlier.

"Come on S it would be good for you. All you would have to do is be his assistant. Here is his card go talk to him."

"We haven't seen each other for two years, and all you want to do is get me a job? You didn't even ask how London was." Santana shakes her head.

"I'm just trying to help." He said.

"I'll see." There was a long pause. "By the way how are you?"

"Have you called your mother." He ignored her question. Santana still didn't speak to her mother.

"What is up with you and my brother wanting me to talk to her?" Santana said frustrated the rest of the meal they spent it in silence.

A/N

* * *

><p>Belle was tired of, not being able to do anything so she asked the Feds if she could join a local play. They were reluctant to let her join, but they let her do it. It was hard saying no to her and her charm.<p>

She was at the auditions for the play when she saw Santana talking to the director. It seemed like he was explaining what she needed to do. Santana didn't look to happy but complied.

"Look I just don't want my dads help," Santana said to the director.

"There is nothing more that I hate than fake modesty. What else would you have?" The director said, and Santana clenched her jaw and looked around the studio.

"Nothing."

"See! Look I promise not to tell anyone your daddy hooked you up with the job." They shook hand and went to work.

The director was explaining the ropes to Santana when they saw two men talking to a girl.

"Be careful with these guys. They are some sneaky motherfuckers." Santana nodded, and they went towards them.

They were flirting with the girl. The girl seemed uncomfortable and turned to leave when she crashed into Santana.

"Sorry." She said. Santana immediately recognized Belle. They smiled at each other but didn't say another word.

"I want to introduce my new assistant Santana." The guy that was flirting with Belle saw their interaction and didn't like it one bit.

"Huh," Santana said distractedly.

"This is Martin and Adrian. They are the one paying for this whole thing." She looked at them but kept turning back to see Belle. Martin didn't like it one bit either.

"Nice to meet you." Santana finally said.

"You have excellent taste," Martin said.

"What?"

"The girl." Santana didn't say anything.

"Welcome," Adrian said. The director cut in.

"Well, I'm going to keep showing her around." They left, but Martin kept giving Belle a predatory look. She didn't notice she was too occupied looking at Santana.

They had gone through several girl when it was Belle's turn. Santana sat down to look at her audition.

"What your name?" Martin asked

"Ginabelle," Belle said smirking.

"What do your friends call you?" He asked.

"I don't tell that to everyone." Smirked Belle.

"Tell us what are your dreams?" Martin said giving her hungry eyes.

"A husband and many children. If you want, you can be one of my kids." She said with a smile. The others let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have a talent that you want us to see," Martin said.

"Wait, this is isn't for the job as a stewardess?" Belle said with a smirk.

"Come on beautiful you must have a hidden talent."

"Alright I'll give it a go." Belle went to one of the crew members and whispered something to him, and he nodded. A few seconds later he and few others came in wheeling in a piano.

She started to play it. It was a tune Santana wasn't familiar with.

'My mind runs away to you

With the thought I hope you'll see

Can't see where it's wandered to

But I know where it wants to be' Belle sang softly into the microphone. Belle's raspy voice gave Santana goosebumps.

'I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow

I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that' Belle continued singing a song that she relates to more than anything. Belle wishes that one day she could find someone to love her enough to not be disturbed by her fucked up family.

'You're the one designed for me

A distant stranger that I will complete

I know you're out there we're meant to be

So keep your head up and make it to me

And make it to me' She played the piano with her eyes closed. Everyone including Santana didn't dare to move scared to disrupt the moment Belle had created.

'So sick of this lonely air

It seems such a waste of breath

So much that I need to say

So much to get off my chest' Santana went to the lights and zeroed in on her with the lamps. Belle saw who it was and smiled instantly. Martin kept giving her the same look he gave her earlier. Santana's heart jumped against her chest. Belle is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. Her smile and eyes made Santana's heart skip a beat.

'I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow

I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that'

'You're the one designed for me

A distant stranger that I will complete

I know you're out there we're meant to be

So keep your head up and make it to me

Make it to me

Make it to me

Make it to me' Santana loved every bit of her performance. Everyone in the auditorium stayed silent for a few moments. Santana clapped even though she wasn't supposed to clap for the girl other joined her too.

A few hours later Belle was waiting for her brother. He promised he would pick her up, but the little shit didn't show up, and they didn't have phones so she couldn't call him. Santana came on her bike.

"Need a ride?" She smirked at Belle. Belle looked around hoping to spot Warren.

"Yeah, but only because the little fucker of my brother forgot about me." She got on the motorcycle swiftly.

"Hold on." Santana moved her leather jacket so that Belle could hug her under the jacket but instead Belle grabbed on to the passenger grab bars that Santana's bike had. She gave Santana a cheeky smile.

Santana looked at her and smiled giving her the 'are you serious' look. Belle shrugged. They were on their way to Belle's house when Santana said.

"If you hold on to me you'll enjoy the ride more." Belle decided to put the girl out of her misery and hugged her. Santana would be lying if she didn't say her heart skipped a beat when Belle put her arms around her. They both smiled to themselves. They made the short trip to her house.

"Thank you for using Moto-Taxi that will be 50 euros." Santana held out her hand for the money.

"Sorry, I don't have any cash." She smiled at Santana and high-fived her hand.

"Aren't you going to invite me in," Santana said as Belle was about to open the door. Belle looked for her keys in her pockets, but she couldn't find them. She quickly got worried thinking she lost her keys.

"I guess you'll have to call a locksmith." Santana took out Belle's keys from her pocket.

"Locksmith around here only work at night." She reached for the keys, but Santana moved her hand.

"Then lucky for you our services are 24/7." She said to her with a smirk. Belle got out of the way and let Santana open the door. She wasn't worried about her parents because they were out with the Feds doing who knows what.

Santana was impressed by the big apartment.

"By the way you don't steal from the girl who hugged you." Belle snatched the keys from Santana's hold. Santana saw a map with a bunch of pins on it.

"What is this, a work of art?"

"This is a map of all the decent gyms in the area." Belle looked at the map too. " I go to this one and tell them I'm interested and they give me a free Trial. Then I go to the other one until I've done full circle. By that time it has been a month and a half by then, they have forgotten all about me. 'Operation Free Gym all Year' Is what I like to call it." Belle shrugged. Santana shakes her head but however was very impressed.

"Which is yours?" Santana pointed at her gym.

"That one is good." The apartment intercom systems rang. Belle went for it.

"Yeah, I box." Santana did a few punches, but Belle was on the intercom.

"Shit, Shit. My parents are home you have to hide." She grabbed Santana and pushed her into her closet. How ironic.

"Just tell them I'm a friend," Santana said struggling against a pushing Belle.

"You don't understand they are super strict and don't like me having friends over. Don't make any sound." Belle closed the door partially but not all the way.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Santana said to herself as she smelled on of Belle's shirts. She stayed there a few moments, not hearing anything only Belle walking around. She peeked out the door and saw no one was there.

"Psst. What are you doing?" She whispered to Belle.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm doing laundry," Belle whispered back.

"Where are your parents?"

"Does it look like I would live with my parents?" Belle smirked at her.

"Oh hell nah!" Santana said and went after her Belle dropped the clothes in her hands. They were running all over the apartment. Belle was laughing, and Santana was oohing.

She caught up to her and picked her up and pinned her to the ground carefully. Santana put Belle's arms over her head.

"I can't believe you did that."

"What?" Belle faked innocence. Santana held both her hand with one and started tickling her.

"No, No! Please! Please! Stop! Stop!" Belle said laughing. In the fit of laughter, Belle hit one of her pictures that she printed out into an enormous canvas it landed on them.

"Careful please it is very special to me." Santana stopped and picked it up quickly. They sat on the floor looking at it.

"What is this? Don't tell me you're a photographer too. What is it?"

"No, of course not. Don't you remember my life goal is to be a stewardess." Santana smiled at her playful sarcasm.

"Before we came here, we went to London to this festival, and I took this picture." It was of an image of a guy bending back laughing in a yellow costume. For the most part in the photo, everything was blurry except for the man a few people in the background.

"You have to be fucking with me. I was there." Santana said.

"Yeah? You don't seem like someone who's into carnivals." Santana nodded they locked sight on each other.

"I lived there for a while," Santana smiled at her. Belle smiles faltered for a second.

"And what did you dress up as?" Both of them stood up.

"Nothing I'm too badass to dress up," Santana said and they laughed together. Santana leaned in to kiss Belle.

"Sorry thought no one was here." He said to them with a smirk.

"I was about to leave." Santana nodded at him as they separated.

"This is Warren, my brother," They shook hands. " And this is S."

"Pleasure." They both said. That when Santana headed to the door.

"I'll see you around."

"I guess now that we are in the same circle," Belle said referring to the play. With that, she was out the door.

"Who your new lover? Are you in love? Do you want me to give her the keys to the house." He said to her playfully.

"Why didn't you pick me up?" She punched him.

"Because your little friend gave me 50 euros to forget," Warren told her. "Now I only have 30." Belle shook her head at Santana actions; she bit back a smile.

* * *

><p>That weekend Santana went to meet the guys and Tina at a club. Two years ago she would be delighted to be in a place like this but recently not so much. Santana pushes her way through the swarm of people to the bar.<p>

She had been drinking a bit when she went to the dance floor. That when she saw her, Brittany. She stayed there a few seconds looking at her. Brittany was walking towards her. Santana smiled at her and Britt smiled back but Brittany didn't go to her she just walk right past her. She danced, that's all she did in the middle of the dance floor.

Santana was behind her and was yelling her name over and over, but it was like Brittany couldn't hear her. Santana touched her arm. She slowly moved her hand downwards. Santana intertwined their fingers.

"Are you okay." It was Tina. The dancing, the yelling, the touching, Brittany it was all in her head.

"Come on." Tina took her to the bar again.

Danielle is Brittany's little sister. She is a very fun and loving and still very naive when it come to the real world. She was about to turn 18 but didn't want be a virgin. That why she was there with Chiko. She was heavily intoxicated and took a some ecstasy.

S saw the guy who was trying to rally her up at the gym a few weeks ago.

"I have something that you want." S was no longer drinking alcohol she just ignored him.

"What's up with that one?" Tina asked Santana. The guy lit a cigarette.

"Nothing. What do you want to drink?" S changed the topic.

"Chupitos!" Tina said.

"Well, chupitos for the girl. You heard her." Santana said to the bartender playfully. They were all drinking and dancing.

"I think I should head out," Santana said after a few hours.

"No come on! One more round." Tina yelled at the bartender. The guys went to them and started dancing.

"Let's get some tequila!" Diego said.

"Tequila? Tequila!" Santana said to her friends. The bartender served them the shots.

"To S!" Tina screamed, and they all followed. After that shot after shot was being drowned into their throats. S calmed out after a few shots and let her friends continue drinking.

The effect of the ecstasy was getting to Danielle. During the course of the night she kissed several guys, she thought it was Chiko, the guys she liked but was too high to know it wasn't him. Next thing she knew some guy was pounding into her. She felt numb. There were tears going down her cheeks it hurt too much. She didn't find, pleasure just pain. She wanted him to stop, but she couldn't find her voice to tell him to stop.

The gang and Santana went outside to smoke their cigarettes.

"What are you thinking? Here." Tina gave Santana the bud. Tina leaned on Santana while she inhales the toxic smoke. They stared at each other, and they shared a kiss.

"Forgive me," Tina says to her while their foreheads stay connected.

"I forget what he looks like what he feels like and I thought if I had some else's lips on mine-"

"Shh, it okay babe." Santana put her arm around Tina and lets her cry. Tina excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

Tina goes to the toilet where she sees a body on the ground. She hurriedly goes to her to see if they are okay.

"Hey, are you all right?" The girl is trembling, but her hair covers her face. When she see who it is, she quickly recognizes Danielle.

"It won't stop Tina; it won't!" Danielle still shaking.

"It's okay babe. Calm down and breath." Tina told her.

* * *

><p>Santana was outside talking to him about her.<p>

"I met a girl her name is Belle; she's a girl that does what she wants, " Santana said with a smile.

"Belle, only she could have that name and still be such a badass," Santana told him.

"Give me the bottle." He said to her.

"I would have liked that you met her," Santana told him.

"Me too! If you came here to talk about her, she must be special." He told her.

"I went to the Plaza, everyone was there but they all look different," Santana told him.

"It Summer camp syndrome." He said as he put the bottle on the gravestone.

"Is this one of your crazy theories?" Santana asks him amused.

"No hear me out. You go to a summer camp. You have the time of your life best summer ever. Then you go home, and you can't wait till next summer, you think it is going to be better than the last one but you get there but everything changes. The rooms, the girls, your friend are acting different, they're strangers now." Santana nods in agreement. "But it was only meant for that last summer it will never repeat itself and all it will be is a memory."

"I keep seeing Tina. She is beautiful. She still won't forget about you Mike." Mike takes a sip of the tequila. He doesn't say anything.

"Have you seen her."

"I can't." Santana had a knot in her throat.

"You need to forgive her and forgive yourself. Go to the next chapter." Santana didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded.

"Do you have a cig on you?" Mike asked her.

"But you never smoked." A tear escaped Santana's eyes, and they both laughed.

"That's right." Santana took one last sip.

"You never smoked." Her hand traced Mike's name on the tomb. He patted the grave one last time and stood up to leave.


End file.
